godfather1fandomcom-20200213-history
Tattaglia crime family
You got the Tattaglias coming in from Brooklyn, these guys deserve to be hated." :―Peter Clemenza[src] The Tattaglia crime family is one of New York's Five Families. It was founded by Don Phillip Tattaglia. Their main business was prostitution and they were also one of the first families to begin working with narcotics sometime in the 1930s. Early History Edit Phillip TattagliaAdded by Sonny BlackLike most of their contemporaries, the Tattaglias were bootleggers during Prohibition. With the repeal of the Prohibition, their primary racket became prostitution, earning Don Tattaglia a reputation as a pimp, and causing the family to be held in low regard. Tattaglia's womanizing would occasionally distract him from matters of business, but he compensated for this by surrounding himself with other strong leaders, such as his sons, Bruno and Johnny, and his consigliere, Freddie Nobile. A New Position of Power Edit In the 1940s, the Tattaglias began to gain power after being supported by drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo, even managing to gain a vital toehold into Little Italy, crippling the Corleone family's empire. They also managed to take Don Vito Corleone out of the picture by shooting and wounding him and sending him to the hospital. Their luck would not last for long however, as Johnny Tattaglia, who was planning a Corleone bloodbath, was discovered and glassed in the head with a bottle. His brother Bruno Tattaglia then filled his position as underboss and picked up where Johnny left off by kidnapping and killing Corleone soldier Aldo Trapani's girlfriend Frankie Malone. Bruno himself was dealt with shortly after by Trapani who killed Bruno by throwing him into a cremation oven at funeral home Tito Morelli's, and Sollozzo was murdered during a peace talk with Michael Corleone. This act made Don Tattaglia declare a state of mob war against Don Vito Corleone, having been secretly backed up by Don Emilio Barzini. A Much Needed Peace Edit After being forced into a stalemate, Tattaglia and his allies set up Sonny Corleone for assassination, avenging Bruno's death. Vito, having recovered, called a meeting of the Commission and swore that he would not fight the Tattaglias anymore. This peace came just in time, as the Tattaglia family had been massively crippled by the war. However, after Don Vito Corleone died of a heart attack, Michael sent Rocco Lampone to the St. Sebastian Hotel, where he murdered Don Tattaglia and the prostitute he was with. The New Regime Edit Don AltobelloAdded by Sonny BlackPhillip Tattaglia was succeeded by his brother Rico, who was unused to his brother's business and nearly brought the family into bankrupcy before he died too, although of natural causes in 1962, after he had stepped down the previous year. The family then became property of consigliere Osvaldo Altobello, who became a strong ally to the Corleone family. In 1980, the Tattaglias were finally crushed after Altobello betrayed Michael Corleone to Licio Lucchesi and the corrupt members of the Vatican Bank. Michael Corleone poisoned Altobello with a packet of cannoli that Connie Corleone had given him for his birthday. It is unknown what happened with the family afterwards and who succeeded Altobello. Members Edit *Don - Phillip Tattaglia, Rico Tattaglia, Osvaldo Altobello *Underboss - Bruno Tattaglia, Johnny Tattaglia *Consigliere - Osvaldo Altobello, Freddie Nobile *Caporegimes - Tony Bianchi, Luigi Fusco, Donnie Marinelli *Soldati - Mikey Saleri, Luigi Bonetti, Rocky Della Barca *Enforcers - Doffo Spini Dons Edit *1931-1955 — Phillip Tattaglia *1955-1961 — Rico Tattaglia *1961-1980 — Osvaldo Altobello